


Right Now

by SilvioSionis



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Feral Victor Zsasz, Mental Breakdown time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvioSionis/pseuds/SilvioSionis
Summary: An alternate take of the final showdown with Zsasz and Dinah. Victor has a mental breakdown and struggles extremely to keep himself in control for Roman's sake. But.. Roman's not there to help him stay calm. All he can really hear is Roman's broken voice when he learned about his "Little Bird's" betrayal. Which leads to a very angry Victor.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Right Now

**The gun shook in his hand.**

She was right there. The rat. The dirty fucking rat.

_Roman's Little Bird._

The fucking liar was right there. He wanted to kill her on the spot but Roman told him not to.

> _"Should I kill her?"_
> 
> **_"No... I'll come to you."_**

God, he was clawing this inner rage. Shoving it down as much as he could. The shaking was so visible... He wanted to let it take over. 

**Fuck.**

He wanted to let it go. This absolute vicious anger within him. He could just picture himself, screaming, ripping away this wall. 

Tearing it _piece by piece._

He could see it. The red. He clawed more into this internal wall that was so conditioned within him - beaten into him. Years of emotionless work. No feeling. He couldn't stand it anymore. Roman made him this way. All these walls that were so strong and unbreakable... could easily be torn apart with ease now when it came to Roman.

**His Roman.**

_"You're just paranoid, Zsasz."_ Dinah's voice interrupted Zsasz's train of thought.

He tilted his head and couldn't help but to grin slightly. 

"Oh yeah? Prove it to me." He motioned his gun at the little brat duct taped to the toilet, "Cut her little tummy open." 

Dinah shook her head, raising her hands up. 

Victor shook more. She showed enough proof. She was a _liar._ A _traitor._ _Right in front of him._

" **Do it now!** " Victor screamed. _He never heard himself scream this loud before._

_Shit._

_He needed to calm down._

Seeing her jump a little made him grin ear to ear. 

His head began to _pound._ _Heart racing._  


No. He cannot slip into this mode right now. He needed to take control of this situation. 

_Calm down Zsasz._

_Calm the fuck down._

_You are better than this._

_**You are in control.**_

He suddenly remembered the broken voice on the other end of the phone.

_Roman's broken voice._

He clenched his grip on the gun, clenching his teeth. His heart couldn't take this, it was pounding in his chest. Blood flowing fast. He needed to attack.

He needed to kill. 

_Kill her._

**No. _Roman would be upset._**

_Kill the brat?_

 **No.** _Wait,_ what did Roman say about _her?_ He couldn't remember. 

_He couldn't fucking remember!_

His mind was racing, he couldn't focus on his own thoughts.

_Red. He was seeing red._

_W h i t e n o i s e . . ._

**No.** _This cannot happen right now._

_**Fuck, fuck, fuck!** _

His mental image of himself was forced to stop clawing at the wall. It was so close to tumbling down, so damn close. 

He swallowed quietly. Visibly shaking. Dinah slowly backed away, still having her arms in the air. Victor visibly having a mental breakdown was not a good place to be in right now. He focused on her again, slowly leaning towards her with the gun. 

"Put the gun down, we can just work this out, alright?" Dinah said calmly. 

Victor growled, "Don't fucking talk. Just do what I said. Prove your loyalty right now." 

Dinah _froze._

That was enough of an answer. He knew she couldn't kill the brat. She was too scared. She knew she was sniffed out and there was no escaping it. He glanced at the kid again just staring back at him. This stupid kid. The one who took the diamond from him so damn easily. If wasn't for her things would have been fine. _Roman would be happy._

_Roman's broken voice repeated in his head again._

Everything around him became blurry. He needed to take care of him... _So taking care of him he would do._

His finger slowly touched the trigger, clenching his grip on the gun. He was going to do it, here and now. Get rid of the problem. He quickly turned to the brat, grinning and immediately pulled the trigger.   
  
Smoke from the gun quickly cleared to reveal a gunshot mark by Cassandra's feet. She froze in fear, staring at Zsasz quietly. 

**Fuck.** He _missed._

How could he miss? 

She was right... _there!_

Was it the conditioning? **No.** How could it be? **He was conditioned to kill.** She was right _there._

Victor stumbled back a bit, mentally screaming at himself back and forth looking completely dazed. Dinah watched quietly then rushed and tackled him, pinning him down and threw the gun away from him. Victor immediately snapped back and glared at Dinah, fighting her off of him. 

"You're not killing her, me or anyone." Dinah glared at Victor. He fell silent and looked away. He knew that Roman would probably be upset if he ripped her throat right now. 

He stayed put.

_Like the good fucking dog that he was._

Dinah slowly got off of Victor, holding up her hands again as a sign of peace and ran over to Cassandra, continuing to rip the duct tape off. 

Victor slowly sat up, rubbing his face. 

_Just wait for the Boss. He will handle the rest._

 **No.** He had to do it himself. 

... **_S n a p._**

Victor jumped onto his feet, grabbing a knife from his pocket without a second thought and knelt down beside Dinah, placing the knife to her throat. Leaning close to her ear, "Kill the fucking brat and get the diamond. Finish the damn job, song bird. That was the Boss's order. If you don't I will. You don't want me to do it. What don't you understand here?" 

t i c k ... t i c k... _time's ticking, song bird._

He was letting the wall crumble. 

He grinned externally as he mentally pictured that wall fall in front of him. 

... **_He was going to have some fun._**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so messy. This is purely a vent piece and how my mind just works when I am going through an angry episode. A lot of internal conversations, whoops. But it helps to write an angry / slightly feral Zsasz to help with the anger. I'll write a better feral zsasz another time. I just had to write somethin'.


End file.
